Simple, pequeño tropiezo
by Fobia
Summary: ¿Que tanto puede cambiar en tu vida un "pequeño inintencional" tropezon? Manny puede responderte la pregunta... One-shot, MxF.


Hola!! Esta fic sonara algo extraña…pero es que lei una entrevista de Jorge G. y .. nose… el modo en que conoció a Sandra me inspiro para escribirla, pero con Manny y Frida. C:

Ah! y no te preocupes, _Sonic345_, ya tengo la idea para tu request. XD

_**Disclaimer:**__** Lalala, ya lo saben, El Tigre le pertenece a Jorge y a Sandrita. **_

**Tropezón.**

_¡¡Riiing, riiing, riiiiiing!!_

"¡¡YA VA, YA VA!! ¡¡YA ME LEVANTE!! Cielos…tontos despertadores…"

Ugh…Otro día más en la Ciudad Milagro. Día normal, con inicio matutino normal, frustramiento normal…todo parecía una exacta repetición de ayer. Normalmente aburrido.

Por si algunos no lo saben, si, soy Manuel Pablo bla bla bla Rivera, o mas bien conocido como El Tigre, o sencillamente Manny. Chico atolondrado común, de 17 años, sin mucho que decir. La verdad es que realmente eso me frustra más que el despertador, es decir, ya nada es interesante en estos días… Toda mi vida parece una película repetida una y otra y otra vez… ¿Que? ¿Quieren que les cuente mi rutina? Sencillo: me levanto, desayuno, combato el crimen, escuela, combato el crimen, ceno, combato el crimen, duermo. ¡Ta-da! Eso es exactamente lo que hice durante ya más de 4 años, o más, ya que no soy muy bueno para las matemáticas…

Pues si, a eso apuntaba: ya nada ni nadie me sorprende, y es por eso que ahora desearía poder hacer algo para que esta monotonía cambie. No lo se, tal vez me haría bien ir a un lugar diferente, conocer a alguien, salir…cosas así que cualquier chico común de 18 años hace. Podría hacerlo…pero a la vez no lo se.

Dejando a mi cabeza descansar un rato de tantos pensamientos, tomo mi mochila y me voy a la escuela a encontrarme, como siempre, con mis amigos y charlar un rato antes de dormirnos en las tan comunes y aburridas horas de clase. Ugh, si al menos siquiera la maestra fuera interesante…pero no, definitivamente, todo jugaba en contra.

A la hora del almuerzo, nos sentamos en una de las mesas a conversar con algunos de mis amigos; la mayoría de ellos tienen novias, así que algunos preferían pasárselas escondiéndose por ahí para, eh, bueno, ya saben…besuquearse o cosas así. Yo no me imaginaria con ninguna chica de esta escuela, ya que todas son iguales y normales. Ninguna resalta en el grupo del salón tampoco, todas tienen ese estereotipo de "soy demasiado buena para ti", tanto en como se ven como en su actitud. La gran mayoría se la pasa invitándome a bailes o a salir al parque o al cine, pero yo termino siempre como el "idiota" para mis amigos por decirles que no.

En medio de nuestras tan comunes charlas de siempre, uno de ellos salta e invita a todos a un recital de ''La Lupita". Yo lo pienso, y al ver que todos aceptan la invitación, yo también me sumo. Pues, al menos hago algo común, pero no tan común en mi vida diaria…así que tal vez me sacaría un poco de "lo normal de todos los días", por así decirlo.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Hoy, viernes de la misma semana, fuimos y compramos las entradas. Triunfantes, nos ubicamos y esperamos algo ansiosos porque ya empiecen a tocar, aunque yo no tanto, ya que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a no interesarme ni emocionarme por nada. Pero justo al terminar de pensar esto, vi algo que me dejo atónito, sin aliento, confundido y algo extraño. Era ese algo que yo tanto quisiese que aparezca, era algo que me hipnotizaba de lejos, algo que yo a primera vista creí que veía otra ilusión de algo completamente perfecto…

La vi a ella.

Era tan hermosa…Su piel parecía haber absorbido el color del sol, sus ojos parecían zafiros chispeantes y curiosos, sus labios marcaban la sonrisa mas pura y única que yo jamás había visto, y para resaltar aun mas, tenia una minifalda tableada roja que combinaba con unos googles de un rojo intenso. Tenia también puesta una playera negra con varios detalles en blanco, unas botas del mismo color, acompañado por muñequeras en ambas manos, sin mencionar aun su tan esplendorosa cabellera color azul celeste…Viéndola de cualquier ángulo, ella era más que lo normal. No era como todas las chicas de la escuela Leone, ni como las de toda Ciudad Milagro. Era tan única y tan bella así como estaba, esperando ansiosa por el show.

De un momento a otro, el show comenzó, todos gritaban, saltaban, cantaban con el grupo, todos menos yo., todavía algo atontado por la belleza de ese ángel… de quien no sabia el nombre aun. ¡Diablos! Daría lo que fuera para poder ir y hablarle, dejando mis nervios a un lado. Ella lucia eufórica; de verdad que le gustan estos grupos punk como este. Tenía que ir y hablarle, pero no sabía como…

Al terminar el concierto, no me importo, mis impulsos me arrastraron prácticamente, perdiéndome en la gente, olvidando a mis amigos, y adentrándome más en mi búsqueda. La encontré fácil, era creo que la única que llevaba puestos un par de enormes googles rojos. Reí un poco, en verdad destacaba mucho, y no solo por sus googles.

"Intencionalmente", me tropiezo con ella. Parecía un tremendo idiota fingiendo algo de dolor, pero tenia que hacerlo.

"Auch…eso si dolió" se quejaba levemente, frotándose su cabeza, haciendo caer sus googles.

"No te creas que eres la única a quien le duele, jeje" Su mirada cambio de algo molesta, a algo contenta.

"Esta bien…como si no fuese a pasarme de todos modos. ¿Con tanta gente aquí, quien no se tropieza?" Su sonrisa es aun más bonita vista de cerca…

"Déjame ayudarte…" Y con esto, me levanto y tomo su mano. Luego tomo sus googles y se los coloco burlonamente en su cabello, solo para poder disfrutar de su sonrisa otra vez.

"Eres muy gracioso…oye, ¿como te llamas?" Ahora si, parecía que realmente le importaba algo de mi. Sin dejar de poder sonreír, le contesto simplemente con un "Manny" para luego devolver la pregunta "¿Y tu?"

"Frida" Quisiera verme en un espejo solo para ver que tan tonto me veo: siento como si tuviera una de esas miradas perdidamente atolondradas. ¿Y como evitarlo? Su nombre iba perfecto con como era ella…creo yo; tal vez estoy demasiado obsesionado y empiezo a pensar cosas sin sentido. Pasa a menudo. Jeje.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"¿Te gusta la lupita? ¿Es una gran banda, no crees?" comentaba mientras lentamente caminaba a mi lado. Increíble, tan solo una tonta excusa para acompañarla a su casa, había funcionado lo suficiente como para no ir directamente a ella, sino a caminar un rato por el parque. Entre tantas bromas y comentarios sobre nuestros amigos y la aburrida rutina, nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos ese mismo problema: necesitábamos un cambio y este mismo lo conseguimos conociéndonos. Era algo extraño, pero definitivamente algo que con solo un tropezón había cambiado mucho ya en nuestra historia…

"Si, lo es en verdad, me agradan varios de sus temas…" Aunque parecía realmente estar interesado en la conversación, no solo estaba precisamente concentrado en eso, sino que también en todos sus movimientos. Hablando y hablando, también logre percibir su verdadera esencia: no era tonta, ni engreída, ni como ninguna chica que haya antes conocido. Tenía una de esas personalidades cariñosas, alegres, y muy energéticas. Espontánea y de buen corazón. Todo eso en una sola Frida…

De repente, ella empieza a notar como la observo, y justo allí nos detuvimos en una banca. Al sentarse, me pregunto algo inesperado, pero obvio, ya que Frida era también la perteneciente de una gran astucia:

"Tu te tropezaste conmigo a propósito, ¿cierto?"

Ooops. Se dio cuenta. Es una oportunidad para decirle todo...Pero también para salir corriendo. Argh, ¡no se que hacer! ¿Y que si dice que no? ¿Y que si no funciona? Y que—

"No tienes que fingir, vi como me veías en el concierto…de hecho, yo también sentía lo mismo. Atracción algo extraña, y algo divertida, ¿no lo crees?" Mis orejas no creían lo que escuchaban. Ósea… ¿ella sentía lo mismo? ¿LO MISMO? ¿No tenia que perder? ¿Como no lo supe antes? ¿Como es que ni siquiera lo pensé? Co—

Y otra vez, me sorprende. Pero no con palabras. Ahora no se que hacer, solo responderle el beso. Fue inesperado, pero placentero. Todos mis sentidos estaban puestos en sus labios, tan calidos y con ese gusto tan rico a fresas. Abrazados con mis manos en su cintura y los suyos en mis cabellos, nos mantuvimos en esa atmósfera tan dulce. Parecía que no íbamos a terminar nunca…hasta que el aire desapareció y tuvimos que separarnos. Nos miramos embelesados por unos segundos, hasta que yo tímidamente iba a preguntarle algo, pero—

"Estabas tardando demasiado; espero que no te importe que me haya adelantado, jejeje" Ese pequeño comentario solo me hizo sentir mas y mas feliz. Nos conocimos en tan pocos minutos, y ahora podía leer mi mente. Wow, solo, wow.

"¿Sabes algo? Eres increíble…"Sumergiéndome en sus labios otra vez, prometo no volver a decir la palabra "normal" cuando se trate de mi vida. Y mucho menos ahora que Frida esta a mi lado…

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Pasaron los días, los meses, los años, y yo ahora vivo la vida más perfecta que jamás haya vivido. Ahora ambos compartimos algo más que solo un noviazgo, sino que también un camino por recorrer….

Tal vez si nos ven, pareciéramos dos extraños totalmente comunes y corrientes, pero para nosotros mismos, somos un cambio cada día que pasa. Nada se repite, toda hora, minuto y segundo tiene su variedad…

Y pensar que toda una historia comenzó con un tropezón…El primer tropezón en mi vida del que no me arrepiento, ni me arrepentiré jamás.

Así que, la moraleja de esta historia vendría a ser: nunca subestimen a un simple tropezón, por muy tonto que parezca…

Fin.

--

Espero que les haya gustado..gracias por leer mi historia! :D

Espero reviews y/o sugerencias. Se me cuidan!


End file.
